


Davina Claire and the Mikaelson wizard

by fanetjuh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Up until a few weeks ago Davina Claire, ordinary girl from Leeds, didn't know she was a witch. Now she's on her way to Hogwarts, that is, if she can find the right train platform. Luckily for her, prince Charming, aka Kol Mikaelson, is on his way to help her.





	1. Platform 9 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Originals Secret Santa hosted on Tumblr

Davina stared at her ticket once more. It was really there. Black on white. Platform 9 ¾. There was only one problem. She had no idea where platform 9 ¾ could be. Yes, it was without a doubt here, somewhere between platform 9 and platform 10. And considering the fact that she was going to a magic school, there was probably some magical entrance. But how was she supposed to know where to find it? 

"Hello beautiful damsel in distress." A handsome looking boy with a green scarf around his neck wrapped an arm around her tender shoulders. "Don't worry any longer. Your savior and prince charming has arrived." He took the ticket from her hands. "Let me guess: You're the first witch in your family."

Davina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't need help. I've figured everything out myself so far. I'm sure I can figure this out too." She bent her head and stared at her luggage. 

Okay, she had to admit that buying everything she needed had been an adventure in itself and had taken three entire days, but she had eventually gotten there. And she had not had any help. Well, not much at least, apart from one kind red haired lady who had shown her how to actually enter the hidden magical world behind an ordinary looking wall. 

"That sounds like a brave thing to say." The stranger raised his eyebrows. "Especially if you're at least eleven years behind on everyone else here. Well, on most people. There are surely people like you." He shrugged his shoulders. "We can't all be as amazing as the Mikaelson family." He stepped back and stretched out his hand. "Kol, the coolest and most handsome Mikaelson you'll ever meet."

Davina couldn't keep herself from smiling at Kol and she shook his hand firmly. "Davina Claire." She pulled her hand back. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Davina Claire." Kol stepped back. "I hope you'll find the platform before the train leaves." He stared at the clock above his head ticking away the seconds. "You have ten more minutes. Good luck." He saluted her and then he turned around. 

"Are you teasing innocent first years again, Kol?" A blond haired girl shook her head. "One day you're gonna scare one of them away."

"Not this one." Kol looked over his shoulder and winked at the witch who didn't even know she was one until a few weeks ago when her invitation for Hogwarts had all of a sudden been in her mailbox. "She's certain she will find the platform without my help."

"Kol!" The blond haired girl stood still and with fast steps she rushed back towards Davina. "I'm sorry for my brother." She took Davina's arm and barely gave the girl the chance to grab her luggage. "Trust me. You won't solve this riddle on your own. I admire your attempt to try." She stood still in front of a wall. "Kol? Why don't you show Davina how it works?" 

Kol stuck the tip of his tongue between his lips and he cocked his head. "With pleasure, Freya. See you on the other side, darling." Kol winked at Davina and he started running towards the wall. Before the echo of his words had died out he disappeared. 

"You just run towards it." Freya placed a hand on Davina's lower back. "Your turn. I will be close behind you." 

Davina hesitated for a moment. Her heart was racing in her chest and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She had never understood what people meant with a rollercoaster of emotions and feelings, but all of a sudden it made sense. She was nervous, excited, scared, terrified and curious all at once. 

"Can you please hurry a little, we don't have all day." Freya tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor. "That train leaves, with or without us, so you better make sure you're not even a second late." 

Davina took a deep breath and then she started running. She closed her eyes when she approached the wall, but while she was preparing to crash into it and break all her bones a pair of strong and safe arms caught her. 

"Easy, darling." Kol held onto her firmly. "You don't want to hurt yourself before getting on the train." 

Davina widened her eyes while she saw the old steaming black train with the words Hogwarts Express written on it. Platform 9 ¾. She had found it. Well, she had gotten a little help finding it, but that was much better than missing the train. Especially if that train was really leaving punctually, something she wasn't really used to since she had spent her entire life surrounded by humans. She freed herself from Kol's embrace and she couldn't fight the urge to touch the train. 

"A thank you would've been nice, but enjoy the trip." Kol walked past her and his shoulder brushed hers. He disappeared into one of the compartments before Davina could say something.

"Don't worry. We've all be there." Freya appeared next to Davina again. "But my brother's right about one thing. You'll enjoy the ride." She walked past Davina too. "Make sure to find a seat next to the window." She looked over her shoulder once more before she stepped into the same compartment as Kol.

One last time Davina turned her head towards King's Cross and the human world she had not officially left yet. She had five more minutes to get on board and find that empty spot next to the window. Five more minutes before she would no longer be Davina Claire, ordinary girl from Leeds. Five more minutes before she would become the witch she had always been, even though she didn't know.

It was by far the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

Freya and Kol had been right. The entire journey from London to Hogwarts had been quite impressive, but not even half as impressive as Hogwarts itself was. The towers almost reached the clouds and once the new students set foot in the hallway their jaws dropped simultaneously. 

"Follow me."

Davina had already forgotten the names of almost everyone she had met. Well, she had not forgotten the names of Kol and his sister Freya, but that was probably because they were the first ones she had met and because they had quite normal names. Especially compared to some other people who had introduced themselves to Davina whose names Davina couldn't even pronounce even if she had remembered them. 

"We will start your adventure here at Hogwarts with the sorting ceremony." 

Davina let her eyes wander over the paintings on the wall. She didn't dare to be too sure about it, but she almost thought they were moving. Okay, she didn't just think they were moving, they really were moving. 

"After the ceremony you will find your place at the table of your house."

Davina didn't hear half of what was said, especially not when they entered the great hall and her eyes widened. A thousand candles soared above her head, their flames flickering vividly. Long tables stretched out until the other side of the great hall. Most spots were already taken and effortlessly her eyes found Kol and his sister Freya.

"Once your name is called, you can sit down on that stool over there. The ceremony won't be complicated." 

Davina turned her head towards the small stool and she saw the old looking hat placed on a table next to it. She wondered how many people here knew exactly what was going to happen. And how many people were like her and had not even heard about this world until a few weeks ago. 

"Monique Deveraux." 

Davina watched how the black haired girl sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. The hat was moving, had eyes and a large mouth it used to speak. But for a few minutes there was nothing but absolute silence. "Slytherin!" The head eventually said and the table with the Mikaelsons started screaming and applauding. 

"Davina Claire!" 

Davina stepped forward. Her clothes were a little bit too big for her, but she had wanted to be sure that she wouldn't need to buy a new outfit every year. She trembled while she sat down on the stool. Nervously she looked up when the hat was placed on her head. She didn't know anything about the houses. She only knew that Kol and Freya were in Slytherin. She wondered if she would become friends with them if she would end up in Slytherin too.

"Wanting to be in Slytherin for a boy?" The hat sounded a little surprised. "I'm afraid that's not how this works, young lady." The hat giggled. "No one told you anything about the houses, didn't they?" 

Davina looked around to make sure no one else in the room could hear what the hat was saying to her. She wasn't exactly looking forward to have the entire school know that even though Kol Mikaelson had not been too helpful, mostly because she hadn't let him, she had started to like him already, maybe a little bit more. 

"No, little girl, you're not a slytherin." The hat interrupted her thoughts. "But don't worry. Friendships and relationships between houses are not forbidden." The hat paused for a moment. Even though its voice sounded only in her head, the hat spoke loud and clear and it was almost as if it was screaming in her ear. "It's very brave to want to become friends or more with the Mikaelsons, though." 

Davina furrowed her eyebrows. Why would she be afraid of the Mikaelsons?

"That is something you will have to figure out yourself, but your bravery is what puts you in..." The hat paused for a moment and then its voice echoed all through the big hall. "Gryffindor!" 

The people dressed in red and gold jumped up from their seats and started applauding, but Davina's eyes met Kol's. She shrugged her shoulders, even though she didn't know why, but Kol grinned at her and gave her an encouraging nod. 

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" A charming dark skinned boy placed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards one of the empty seats. "May you bring us loads of points and some Quidditch skills."

"Quidditch?" Davina turned towards the welcoming boy and while her cheeks warmed up she bent her head. "I'm sorry. My mom never told me anything about any of this." 

"Aha, a muggle born witch!" The charming leader of Gryffindor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No need to be ashamed of that. Even the big Harry Potter didn't know anything about magic when he arrived here and there are a thousand tales of all the brave things he did. We'll tell you all you need to know." He paused for a moment. "But after dinner. You must be starving after the long journey. And if you're not starving, then I am."

All the other people started laughing and once all seats were taken and all new students had found their house loads of food appeared out of nowhere. 

Davina saw things she had never seen before and the dark skinned boy leaned towards her.

"I'm Marcel Gerard by the way, the prefect of Gryffindor. Enjoy your meal." 


	3. First Day

The next morning Davina woke up way too early. She had barely slept because of the excitement and adrenaline rushing through her veins. And maybe she had also barely slept because she wasn't used to sharing a room with at least four others. But now she stood fully dressed in the hallway, ready to start a new day filled with exciting adventures. That is, if she would find her way to the main hall again. 

This castle seemed like a huge labyrinth at times. The staircases were moving, the furniture and decorations were walking, the paintings on the wall were constantly changing and not much of a help either. And on top of that Hogwarts was bigger than the village where Davina had lived before she had come all the way here.

Of course, she had been in London before. She had been there quite often actually. But being in London, where the subway followed a strict timetable, most of the time, and where at least the streets and houses stayed where they were, seemed to be something entirely different. 

"Davina Claire." Kol Mikaelson let her name roll of his tongue like it was a song or a poem. "What are you doing here this early?" He cocked his head slightly. "O, I know. You want to snatch away the delicious cakes before anyone else can get to them." He winked and Davina felt her cheeks heating up. 

Rapidly she shook her head. "I just couldn't sleep anymore." She shrugged her shoulders. "And I was afraid that I need an hour to even find my way to the big hall back." She tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. "Wait..." She furrowed her brows. "What are you doing up here, by the way? Isn't this the way to Gryffindor?"

Kol raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "And here I thought that you would appreciate my concern for you." He leaned casually against one of the walls. "Did Marcel already tell you about the ghosts terrorizing these hallways?" 

Davina shook her head.

"And did he already tell you that you can never enter the forbidden forest surrounding this school if you want to survive your first year?" 

Once again Davina shook her head. "He can't tell me everything in one day, can he?" Even though she barely knew Marcel she felt the need to defend him. He had been very welcoming and kind so far, but to be honest, everyone she had met yet had been very welcoming and kind. Actually, if she had to name someone who wasn't very welcoming and kind it was Kol. 

He had walked straight past her at Kings Cross when she had told him that she would figure out the way to platform 9 ¾ herself. If his sister had not been there, Davina probably wouldn't have made it to Hogwarts at all. 

"I already feared that much. You must be the luckiest person in this entire school though, because that gives me the chance to be your charming guide." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her tightly to his chest. "I can show you all the hidden gems in this building and I can tell you what to be afraid of and what not."

Davina felt a shiver rolling down her spine. The hat had told her yesterday that she should be afraid of Kol, of the Mikaelson family. One of the reasons she was in Gryffindor was because she had been brave enough to want to be in the same house as the Mikaelsons, to want to be their friend. Should she trust him? "I just want to go to the main hall."

Kol smirked, his eyes reflecting the weak light of the candles on the wall. "There are many more interesting places than the main hall, trust me."

Davina took a deep breath. "I have a whole year to discover all those interesting places, haven't I?" She shrugged her shoulders once more. "Just like Marcel can't tell me everything in a few hours, you can't show me everything in a few hours."

"You'd be surprised about that. I can show you many things in a few hours. If you skip classes, we might be able to get the majority of important things done."

"Skipping classes?" Davina dropped her jaw. "I'm not gonna skip my very first class! I need those classes! I know nothing about being a wizard, witch, warlock, whatever we call ourselves. I don't even know how to use and hold the wand I bought."

"You don't need classes to figure that out, darling." Kol straightened his back again and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can teach you all those things. I can teach you more things than anyone here at school can ever teach you."

Davina swallowed. "I think that starting with the basics is perfect right now." She took a deep breath. "So, if you can bring me to the main hall that would be nice."

Kol shook his head. "I can't believe that you let this opportunity slip through your fingers." He walked towards her and reached for her hand. "But fine, I will lead you to the boring main hall where you've already been." He pulled her with him. "But my offer stands. If you ever want to learn more than the teachers tell you, you just have to ask."


	4. Soaring, Flying

During the first few weeks of the school year Davina was way too busy with actual school work to take Kol up on his offer. It was already complicated enough to memorize all the ingredients for potions and she also had to work on her pronunciation of Latin words if she wanted to make her spells work. And then there was the problem called flying a broomstick. 

After countless attempts she had still not even learned how to command her broomstick to fly up, and staying on the broomstick and flying was way out of her reach. She didn't know why it was so hard. It looked so easy when other people did it and it looked even easier for those in the Quidditch team, but it seemed to be almost impossible for her.

"And here I thought you would have come knocking on my door by now." Kol placed a strong hand on Davina's shoulder while she was on her way to another hour of not being able to fly.

Davina rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for any advanced magic yet." She let out a deep sigh. "I don't understand at least half of what's said during our classes and then there is the thing called flying that I can't seem to get."

Kol grinned. "You could have come knocking on my door anyway." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm extraordinary good at all of those things. I don't mind tutoring you a little and expanding your knowledge here and there so you might at some point have a certain advantage."

"Why me?" Davina furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Out of all those first years, out of all those clumsy people, why did you choose to..." She paused in the middle of her sentence, not entirely sure what Kol was doing exactly. 

He wasn't really taking care of her. He seemed to be fine with her missing the train. He also wasn't really trying to take her away from all those locations that were dangerous, especially to witches who knew absolutely nothing about witchcraft and magical animals. He also wasn't really helping her, or tutoring her. Yes, he had offered to teach her things her teachers were not gonna teach her, but that was not the same thing.

"Because you, Davina Claire, are a breath of fresh air in a dusty old world." Kol took her broom from her and stared at her classmates who had already gathered at the field. "I'm certain that after one private lesson from me you'll be ahead of all of them." He nodded at the teacher and wrapped an arm around Davina's shoulders to guide her into another direction. "The only reason I'm not in the Quidditch team is because I'm way too busy with more important matters."

A part of Davina wanted to know what more important things he was busy with, but a part of her was afraid that she wouldn't like nor understand the answer. 

"Well, show me what you can do so far." Kol placed the broomstick on the ground and Davina felt a shiver rolling down her spine. 

Her hand trembled while she held it above the broom. She was nervous because she already knew that whatever she would do wouldn't work. And she was even more nervous because now Kol Mikaelson was watching her. 

"Up!" She tried to speak firmly, but her voice was nothing but a weak whisper and the broom didn't even move an inch. She sighed, closed her eyes to take a deep breath and then she tried again. "Up!" Her voice cracked and once more the broomstick didn't even flinch. "See?" She turned around to face Kol. "That broomstick doesn't listen to me. So, those advanced classes of yours will have to wait a little."

Laughter escaped Kol's lips and he shook his head while he walked towards the broom on the ground. "You're afraid, that's the problem. The broom knows it." He let his hand soar above the broom and spoke firmly, but gentle, to the stick. "Up!" 

The broomstick started to soar into his hand and Kol stepped on it. "Come, it's time for you to feel what you're missing out on. Maybe that will spark your motivation." 

Davina froze for a moment. "What...what do you mean?" She stuttered, her heart was now racing in her chest, hammering against her ribs and drumming in her ears. 

"We're gonna fly, you and I." Kol pointed at the place in front of him. "I'm an excellent flyer. I won't drop you. I promise." He cocked his head, but he waited patiently. "I'm sure that once you've felt what it's like to soar in the air, you won't be afraid anymore and will only long for more flying hours than you will get until you have the right to own your very own broomstick."

Davina hesitated for a moment, but then she decided to trust him. She sat down in front of him on the broomstick and immediately he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist to press her a little closer to his chest. 

"You'll love it." He used his free hand to control the broomstick. 

Within a few seconds Davina's feet could no longer touch the ground. Slowly the broom flew higher and higher until white clouds soared around her head and Hogwarts was nothing but a small black dot in the far distance. Her stomach didn't know what to feel. Excitement, because this was every little girl's dream? Fear, because if she would fall down she would for sure not survive it? Something else, because the boy she dreamed about at night touched her?

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Kol whispered, his lips almost touching her ear. His breath was as warm as his entire body. And even though the ground was far beneath them, it was hard not to feel safe in his embrace. 

"Yes, yes, it is." Davina lowered her shoulders a little. All the tension she had felt slowly faded away. She smiled. She felt lighter than she had ever felt before and she closed her eyes while the wind blew her hair. She had always loved being on the swing set. She had played those little games where she had tried to go higher than anyone else, until she had reached the limit, until she couldn't go higher. But this was so much better. This was so much higher. This was going there where she could never go on the swingset, this was breaking through the limit the playing attribute had always set for her. 

"How do you feel towards breaking the rules?" 

Davina bit her lip. "What rule do you want me to break?" 

"I could send the broomstick down now, which will mean you will be in time for your next class." Kol paused for a moment. "Or we can fly for a few moments longer." 

Davina let out a deep sigh. She wished she could ask him to fly for a few moments longer. But she was already too far behind on the others and flying a broomstick wasn't the only thing she was struggling with. "I will only get more behind if I miss another class." 

Kol shrugged. "Understandable choice, it makes me wonder why the hat didn't put you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." He steered the broomstick down and Davina enjoyed the last few seconds of being in the air, of his body touching hers, of feeling freer than she had ever felt before.

The hat hadn't put her in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because she had fallen in love with a Mikaelson. And probably because she was foolish enough to even trust said Mikaelson.

"Next time you'll be the one taking me on a flight." Kol safely brought them back to the ground. 

"We'll see about that." Davina nodded at him before she rushed towards her next class.


	5. The Forbidden Forest

Although Davina wouldn't admit it out loud, Kol's lesson, even though it didn't seem that effective, had helped. She started to enjoy flying more and more and each morning when she woke up she was already looking forward to that one hour of soaring in the sky. She had accepted that playing Quidditch wouldn't be for her though.

A few of her classmates couldn't stop talking about it and tried to teach her all about the sport and the different professional teams. Even though first years were not allowed in the teams, those classmates were acting like it was already certain that next year they'd be defending the Gryffindor colors. 

Davina hoped for them that it would work out, but she couldn't care less about the sport. Yes, she thought it looked cool and she liked the atmosphere when they were all cheering for their own house during the matches, but she prefered flying without worrying about balls trying to bump into her.

She was on her way to the field, and the broomstick waiting for her, when Kol Mikaelson fell into step next to her. "Are you here to fly with me?" Davina turned towards him and smiled a bright smile. 

Maybe Kol Mikaelson was part of a family that should be feared, but she liked him. He was charming, witty. He was incredibly handsome and although he tried to steer her away from her schedule and usual classes, he also helped her more than anyone else here at Hogwarts did. 

"I actually have a much better idea." He raised his eyebrows and reached for Davina's hand. "I've seen you fly the last couple of weeks and I do have to admit that it's quite an improvement." He smiled at her and Davina's cheeks heated up. "I think that by now it won't harm you anymore when you miss a class. You will easily pass your exam at the end of the school year."

The exams, and the summer break, seemed far away, but a shiver rolled down Davina's spine when she thought about it. Maybe she was ready for her flying exam by now, she was not sure if she would ever be ready for all the other exams. She was still not doing too well in potions class, mostly because she couldn't tell all the different ingredients apart, and she was still not doing too well in defense against dark magic either. Unless anyone counted all the times she had said no to Kol Mikaelson when he had offered her to teach her things her teachers wouldn't teach her, but she was afraid there was no teacher going to grade her for that.

"I think it's time for you to break some rules." Kol winked and he pulled her along towards the edge of the field. "Do you know why the forest is forbidden for students?" He stood still and squeezed Davina's hand for a moment. 

"Because it's dangerous? Because we can get eaten if we go there?" Davina wanted to pull her hand away, but Kol didn't let her. "Kol, I'm not going there. I like Hogwarts. I like being a witch. I like not being this weird girl no one likes for once. I'm not gonna risk getting kicked off, or worse killed!" 

"I promise that you won't get killed or kicked off." Kol rolled his eyes. "If we happen to be caught, which is not gonna happen, I will take all the blame and I will even tell them that you heavily protested and fought to free yourself." He spoke softly. "They won't kick a Mikaelson off anyway. Our parents are far too important and far too powerful to risk making them angry." 

Davina still wanted to say that she wasn't interested in going. Maybe Kol wasn't afraid of dying, she was. On top of that she would be missing her flying class for it, which meant that she had to wait for tomorrow to fly again. 

"If you end up regretting it, you are allowed to report me to any of our professors yourself. You can state that I have violently abducted you and that I tried to feed you to one of the trolls." Kol's glance met hers and Davina let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, you can show me the forbidden forest." She already felt guilty about saying those words out loud, but before she had really had the time to regret it Kol already pulled her with him into the forest. 

In a way the forest was beautiful. The high trees towered over them and the further they walked, deeper into the forest, the darker it became. It was impossible for the rays of sunlight to make it through the leaves of the different trees standing as closely to each other as possible. 

"If we stay quiet, we might see a..." He whispered, but stopped in the middle of his sentence and wrapped an arm around Davina to press her to his chest. 

She barely dared to breath and her eyes widened when a magical silver creature walked past them. When she had been a little girl she had dreamed about unicorns. She had had stuffed unicorns in her bed, she had drawn them in Kindergarten. And even though she had once hoped that everyone was lying and that unicorns did exist, she had never dared to believe that one day she would be right. 

The unicorn was everything she had hoped it would be. Its skin was glimmering, even though there was no sunlight to reflect. The horn on its head was high and seemed to be made of real silver. Its steps were light, almost as if it was soaring instead of actually walking or galloping. 

Instinctively she stretched out her arm, but Kol grabbed it before the tips of her fingers could touch the skin of the majestic animal. "You'll scare him away." He whispered, his lips close to her ear. 

The unicorn lifted its head up and looked around. Even though it didn't see them, it quickly ran away and Davina let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why she was saying sorry to Kol. For her it was maybe the first time she saw a unicorn, he had probably seen millions or more of them already. 

"There is no need to worry about it." Kol shook his head. "He wouldn't have stayed for long anyway, I'm afraid. They're shy creatures, but they're most of all afraid of what people might do to them." 

Davina held her breath. "Are there people who kill them?" 

"Yes." Kol nodded. "It's considered a crime, but some people think that the benefits outweigh the risks of being caught and punished for it." He let out a deep sigh. "I'll bring you back to school so you're in time for your next class." He placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for breaking the rules for me, Davina Claire."

Davina shook her head. "I wouldn't have wanted to miss this." She bent her head and Kol kissed her forehead. 

"I already told you so. I'm glad to hear that I was right."


	6. Invitation

The main hall was filled with excitement. More students than normally stayed during the Christmas break, because no one allowed to attend wanted to miss the Yule Ball that was happening this year. 

Davina didn't know much about the wizard world traditions, but she had heard that she had bad luck that the Yule Ball was happening now she was a first year student. Since she was too young to attend, and since the Yule Ball didn't happen that often, it was very unlikely that another one would be organized during the next six years. 

"My dearest Davina Claire." Kol Mikaelson blocked the route to the Gryffindor rooms. "Can I get a few seconds of your time?" 

Davina's heart skipped a beat in her chest. Even though she knew that Kol was gonna get her in trouble one day, she had to admit that every moment with him had been better than any other moment in her entire life. "Yes?" She stuck the tip of her tongue between her lips. She carried a few books under her arm. Somehow she had thought that the Yule Ball would be the perfect moment to get some work done, to catch up a little on her schoolwork. 

"Do you have any plans for Christmas Night, yet?" Kol cocked his head. He already knew the answer to his question. Everyone already knew the answer to his question. Either people would attend the ball, or they would enjoy a traditional Christmas meal before going to bed early while wondering what everyone else was doing.

"I'll work on my spells." Davina lifted her chin and straightened her back. "I still don't have the pronunciation completely right." She shrugged her shoulders and Kol grinned.

"And how important are those extra hours of working on your pronunciation?" He winked at her and Davina's cheeks heated up. 

"What...what do you mean?" She stuttered a little and her heart raced in her chest, even faster than it had ever done before. 

"I mean, that if you would like to attend the highlight of the upcoming ten or more years, I will happily invite you to be my date to the ball." Kol placed his fingers on Davina's chin and looked straight into her wide open eyes. "It's very unusual to have a first year student attend the Yule Ball, but you are an extraordinary person and I would be pleased if you would say yes."

Davina swallowed. She had never been to a ball before. She didn't know how to dance. She had no dress in her closet. "I'd love to, but..." 

Kol placed his index finger on her lips. "I don't want to hear any buts. The only important thing is that you want to attend the ball and that you would like to be my date. Anything else is nothing but a small detail that can be fixed without much effort." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to attend the ball and would you want to be my date?"

Davina bit her lip and then she nodded firmly. "Yes!" Her high pitched voice sounded a lot louder than she wanted. "But..."

Kol sighed. "Fine, you can list all your buts and I will tell you how we're gonna fix them." He let her chin go and stepped back. "What is your main but?" He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Davina bent her head and stared at her feet. "I don't know what to wear. I only have my normal clothes and these clothes and..." 

Kol's smile brightened and he shook his head. "You really know nothing about the wizard world, do you?" He didn't give her the chance to answer to question. "I am a Mikaelson and we are one of the biggest, most important and most of all richest families you will ever come across." He nodded at her. "Even if you would have a suitable dress hidden in your closet, I would still insist on you wearing the gift I will leave in your room." 

Davina wanted to protest, wanted to say that she couldn't accept such an expensive present, that she couldn't ask him to buy her a dress, but he spoke about it as if she didn't really have a choice and eventually she kept her mouth shut.

"What are the other buts keeping you from saying yes without feeling limited or afraid?" Kol raised his eyebrows and Davina felt a little uncomfortable. Her other buts were maybe even less complicated than the dress problem that was already solved. 

"I can't dance?" Her voice squeaked and she closed her eyes immediately after she had said it. "I've never been to a ball before and I never took any dance classes and I'm only eleven and..." 

Kol placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and he pressed her forehead to hers. "I can enchant your shoes, if you want me to? Or we can arrange a few secret meetings so you will learn the basics from this absolute pro." He winked and Davina opened her eyes again. 

She was not sure which of the two options sounded better. She had heard enough fairytales to know that enchanted shoes weren't always the solution. But she was not sure if she could learn how to dance in less than two days. "The dance lessons sound nice." At least they were a good excuse to spend some more time with him. Not that she needed an excuse to spend more time with him. He seemed to be much better at coming up with them anyway. 

"Fine, that's settled then." Kol stepped back. "We will meet tonight for your first dancing class and you will find your dress on your bed a few hours before the opening dance." He smiled and his eyes glimmered. "Is there anything else you need from me to look forward to this epic moment of both our lives?"

Davina wasn't sure. Confidence? A spell that would make her a few inches taller? Some makeup so she at least wouldn't look like an eleven year old? But she shook her head. "No, I think this is about it."

"Perfect!" Kol nodded at her. "I will see you tonight then." He blew here a hand kiss before he turned around and disappeared.


	7. Yule Ball

Davina stared at the girl in the mirror. She knew that it were her eyes staring back, but somehow she looked different, older, prettier most of all. She didn't know how Kol had guessed her size and she didn't think she wanted to know, but the dress he had given her fitted her perfectly. And even though her entire life had changed during the last few months, red was still her color.

Her skirt almost reached the floor, but didn't cover the glimmering silver flats. Little red pearls, forming french lilies, covered the bodice. Short lace sleeves waved around her upper arms.

She had not known what to do with her long hair, but a classmate had offered to curl and braid it and Davina couldn't help but smile when she saw the result. She barely recognized herself, but in a good way. She looked like the very best version of herself and for the first time in her entire life she would dare to call herself beautiful. 

"You should go now." Her classmate pinched her arm and Davina nodded absentmindedly while she stared at herself for a few more seconds before she turned around and headed towards the door. 

"Wow..." As soon as she entered the hallway Kol Mikaelson raised his eyebrows. "I've always seen how beautiful you are, but this dress does suit you." He walked towards her. He wore a black tux and a tie in the same bright red as her dress. "There is however one last thing missing." He took a small black box from a hidden pocket in his jacket and clicked it open. 

Davina's jaw dropped when she saw the necklace laying in the white silk. "Is that for me?" She looked up at Kol and Kol nodded. "You really shouldn't have done this. You already gave me the dress and the shoes and..." She couldn't finish her sentence. 

Kol stood behind her and the tips of his fingers touched her bare skin when he put the necklace around her neck. "I have assured you that money is and will never be a problem for my family. And even if it would have been a problem, you still would be worth it." He spoke softly and Davina felt her cheeks heating up when he stepped back. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Davina wasn't sure if she was ready. Could she be ready for tonight, even though she had no idea what to expect? She didn't think so, but she nodded anyway. 

A smile played around Kol's lips when he offered her his arm. She accepted it and in absolute silence Kol headed towards the main hall. 

Music already filled the hallway leading towards it and more people gathered in front of the doors where one of the professors was checking whether or not people were allowed to enter.

Somehow Davina was still afraid that hte professor would tell her that she was not allowed to go, that she was only a first year student, that this ball was not for her. She was afraid that it didn't matter that she wore a pretty dress and looked years older than she was. She was afraid that not even Kol Mikaelson, with his famous name and loads of money, could change the professor's mind. 

"Mister Mikaelson?" The professor at the door raised his eyebrows and let his glance wander over Davina, who held onto Kol's arm firmly. "Are you inviting this first year student to this ball?" The professor cocked his head, but Kol nodded. 

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Kol smirked and quickly the professor shook his head. "I already thought so. My parents are actually very pleased that I will be in the company of a Gryffindor." He winked and the professor stepped aside so Kol and Davina could enter the richly decorated main hall. 

The main hall had already been impressive the first time Davina had walked in, but somehow it seemed even more impressive now. There were not just a thousand candles soaring in the air. It were at least a million now. The giant tables were moved to the side to create a giant dancefloor and an orchestra was positioned on a high stage. 

"You'll surely be the only first year in here tonight. I'm certain they want to hear everything from you as soon as you return to your room." Kol leaned towards her and lead her around as if this wasn't his first Yule Ball. He pointed out the drinks she should try. He also pointed out the drinks she probably shouldn't try. He gave her a few treats to taste and eventually he lead her to the edge of the dancefloor. 

Davina's eyes widened as soon as the orchestra started playing the first official dance of the evening. Students she vaguely knew because she had passed them a few times in the hallways followed the rhythm and the melody and eventually Kol reached for her hand and guided her to the middle of the floor too. 

"There is no need to worry about all those steps, Davina Claire." Kol bowed slightly in front of her and Davina bent her knees in return. "We've practised and you will be absolutely amazing." He straightened his back, placed one of her hands around his waist and held the other firmly in his. 

Davina kept her eyes locked with his and then her feet effortlessly followed the music. She twirled around and giggled. A few curls escaped her braids, but she didn't care about it. Dancing in Kol's arms was a lot like flying, but then even better. It was by far one of the best things she had ever felt and experienced. 

Even though everyone was staring at them. Even though all the professors were wondering what the Mikaelson Wizard was doing with the first year Gryffindor. Even though the words of the hat kept on echoing in the back of her mind. Somehow it was brave to fall in love with a Mikaelson, that brave that the hat had put her in Gryffindor.

Davina actually thought that something that was considered brave should be harder, more painful. Somehow she wondered why it was brave to drown in his beautiful eyes. Just like she couldn't imagine how someone this tender and lovely could be dangerous in any way.

"It's an absolute honor to spend this evening with you, Davina Claire." Kol leaned towards her. He let his forehead rest on hers and Davina swallowed. "Are you enjoying yourself too?" His nose brushed hers and Davina couldn't answer, but instead leaned on the tips of her toes to press herself closer to his chest. "You're a miracle, Davina Claire, an absolute miracle." He closed his eyes and Davina closed hers too. "And you're without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me." His lips touched hers and Davina felt a pleasant warmth spreading through her entire body.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me too." She whispered before she kissed him again and again. She didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing him.

"I'm not too sure about that, but I'm happy that you at least seem to think so."


End file.
